wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000: Imperium of Blood
Overview = So much has been forgotten. No longer does humanity appreciate the wonders and promise of science or technology, for such things have long been supplanted by superstition. The achievements, struggles, and triumphs of ages past mean nothing now. All that matters now is survival: the survival of Mankind as a species. Survival, in a universe ridden with mind-bending horrors the likes of which the human psyche was never meant to behold. A universe in which our race is but the flickering flame of a mere candle struggling to stay alight against the force of a mighty gale. A universe enveloped in brutal, unforgiving, unending war. War well beyond the comprehension of mortal men. A war that we are losing. But even in this bleak era, hope, though fleeting, remains. The glorious God-Emperor, carrion lord of all Mankind, still sits upon the Golden Throne of Terra. Though His body has long been ruined by the ravages of time, His soul lives on in another plane of existence, His unrivaled psychic abilities holding together the rotting Imperium of Man that he founded ages ago. So long as the Emperor remains a force in the universe, the Imperium of Mankind shall not fall. But no one knows how long this shall last. All accross our Milky Way galaxy, the servants of the God-Emperor work tirelessly to safeguard the Imperium from threats originating within, without, and beyond. They come in many forms, from the lowly men and women of the Planetary Defence Forces and the Imperial Guard, to the mighty Space Marines, the Emperor's legendary Angels of Death. All of them fight valiantly against impossible odds, for they dream of the day that humanity shall once again know solace from conflict. But, for now, such a day is but a sweet, wishful dream. |-| What is it? = Warhammer 40,000: Imperium of Blood is a fan-created expansion of the Warhammer 40,000 lore. It is the combined efforts of multiple users to contribute towards a shared, interconnected vision of the grim darkness of warfare in the 41st Millenium. Warhammer 40,000: Imperium of Blood is an expanded universe, NOT an alternate universe. It does not deviate from the established lore, but rather expands upon it. As such, all works within Imperium of Blood are expected to conform to the rules and limitations of the Warhammer 40,000 universe as they have been established by Games Workshop. |-| Rules = IMPORTANT NOTE In Imperium of Blood, we firmly believe that neither creativity nor quality should be sacrificed merely because we cannot build concrete rules to accommodate them. As such, in Imperium of Blood, rules CAN and WILL be interpreted liberally and on a highly situational basis. One rule may be interpreted strictly in one situation and it may also be bent somewhat in another. If you have a problem with this, then Imperium of Blood is not for you. Also, we may in some situations reserve the right to collectively veto an idea "just because it doesn't work", and in others allow an unconventional idea to be fleshed out because we collectively believe that it can work if written properly. If you also find this bothersome, you may similarly want to reconsider joining. All rules can be considered suggestions more than anything else, and the collective opinion of the Imperium of Blood users holds weight over all. We believe that this works because IoB is merely a group writing project, not government or anything else which requires clear and concrete rules. Do note, however, that these conditions ONLY apply to ''Imperium of Blood''s internal rules; site policy will still be held to as strictly and consistently as possible. #'You may not majorly impact the ''Warhammer 40,000 setting as a whole.' ''Imperium of Blood adheres firmly to the "Your Dudes" perception of the setting, and as such, we believe that Warhammer 40,000 is a sandbox in which to tell stories, and that advancing the storyline of the setting as a whole is a bad idea. Thus, you may NOT majorly impact the setting. Additionally, while your characters may interact with canon characters or take part in canon events, they may not majorly affect them, so no telling the Dark Angels that Cypher is actually seeking redemption or that Lion El'Jonson is somewhere aboard The Rock, and no claiming that the Cryptus Campaign was won in large part thanks to your Blood Angels successor chapter. This is the rule that we will be least flexible about. #'Matters upon which canon material is contentious or vague should not be touched upon.' This means no stating whether or not the Alpha Legion are truly loyalist or traitor, no telling whether or not the Lamenters were destroyed, et cetera. |-| Contributors = |-| Articles = CHARACTERS Aahrgoth the Conqueror Aetherius Halius Aetherius Aki Blackhammer Marcus Blasius Corradino Breda Tanis Barachiel Talo Cavlock Krax Concordius Elgast Cotenue Lune Crackham Miri Crackham Jovinus Crawn Nikon Diodoros Kaela Elehar Zaphkiel El'Raziel Diominus Feldon Ganthel Ismohkyr the Ponderer Thyraxeus Kilbane Jonathan Lancerius Felix Masterson Terentius Melus Quad-Kan Murdahandz Vigil Rann The Renegade Warboss Roktoof Samson Sinclaire Warboss Skullwrekka Egon Talorus Tharne the Leviathan Remus Thelmont Delan Tulas Sarveth Ur'Kash Vorgath the Ruthless Nobfug Wazarg Friedrich Konegeer BATTLES & EVENTS First Tyrest War Pillaging of Sactrus Battle of Vardor VIII Eneldor Campaign Desecration of Orphellion III Siege of Mythrim Primaris Verdictus Crusade New Sirius Campaign Ulgroth Crusade Second Tyrest War Cleansing of the Imperium's Bane UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS 450th Siege Korps Aetherian Warriors Apostles of Defilement Asha-Khor Dynasty Black Angels Blood Dragons Cadian 132nd Shock Troops Conqueror's Chosen The Crescent Elites Equitus Austis Fleet of the Black Hand Golden Reclaimers Gore Covenant House Aerynthus Imperial Uhlans Knights of Sanguinor The Lion's Gaze Lords of Rot Marines Triumphant Neptunian Fists Order of the Frozen Heart Pravini Shock Troops Serpents of Kilbane Steel Raiders Turquoise Protectors War Claws Wardens of the Tempest Wyverns Eternal House Commandus LOCATIONS Atargatis II Delmanilon Eneldor Helidus System New Sirius Orphellion III Vardor VIII WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT Spear of Aetherius Crush-pattern Chainfist VEHICLES |-| Stories = ---- ---- |-| Soundtrack = Category:Imperium of Blood Category:User Projects